


Everything I Could Have Done

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Microfic, Post Character Death, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello visits Matt's grave.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 8





	Everything I Could Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Request for Mello and "I'm so sorry, there was nothing else I could do".

The sun shone an icy yellow through the skeletal trees. Save for a few stubborn leaves, the threatening winter had removed the rest with its gusty howls.

Mello knelt with one knee bent up and ran his hand in quick strokes along the curve of the gravestone, brushing the fallen leaves and pine needles to the ground. He grabbed fists full of dead grass and yanked them out of the nearly frozen ground to let the engraving show.

Mail Jeevas.

1990-2010

It was a simple engraving. Too simple. It should have at least read “Beloved son, friend, brother”, but that would have been too much to assume of an orphan that died in a violent rain of bullets while helping a criminal get away with the kidnapping of one of Tokyo’s favorite celebrities. To an outsider, it probably seemed like he got more than he deserved, but Mello knew better. He spoke into the empty atmosphere.

“I never wanted this for you, Matt…never meant for you to die. I’m so sorry, there was nothing else I could do.

“That’s a lie. There was everything else I could have done. I never should have asked you to help me. I knew you would do anything that needed to be done. You were always like that, even when we were kids, nothing was too much to ask of you.

“You were supposed to be with me until the day I died. You could have at least waited so I could have been with you, so you didn’t die only surrounded by the bastards that murdered you.”

Mello wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and snuffed deeply. He was used to feeding his anger, to let it rage so to mask his pain when it threatened to show itself, but this was a different kind of pain and Matt was worth his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
